


Breaching Waves

by khazadspoon



Series: Encounters [3]
Category: Justice League, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana meets a king on the battlefield.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaching Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Part three of my everyone-meets-aquaman series! This time it's Diana.

It was on the battlefield that Diana met a king.

A fitting place for such a meeting, if she said so herself. A king should fight for his people just as a queen or princess should fight for _her_ own. The king used some sort of trident, much like that of Poseidon, and wielded it with such commanding presence that some fell to their knees before him. His body moved like the water he rose from, smooth movements with skilled precision. No energy was wasted. He was a talented fighter.

He shouted to his soldiers, garbed in helmets and armour of strange design unfamiliar to the Amazon,  and urged them to fight back the clawed creatures descending on the island. They fought with vigour, with honour and pride for their king. Beside him was a woman, tall and menacing with flowing red hair. Her hands moved in the air and the water seemed to obey her command; it rose and formed liquid weapons around her, slamming enemies to the ground and flooding their lungs. 

It was her first encounter with Atlantis; she was impressed. Her mother had thanked the king personally, a rare honour saved for the greatest allies Themyscira had known and fought beside. Diana watched from her mother’s side as the king bowed his head.

“You have done my people a great service today, King of Atlantis.”

“It was my honour, Queen Hippolyta,” He replied. The golden trident gleamed in the warm sun and Diana wished to see it in action again. “Though I must admit a secondary reason for our intervention.”

“Oh?” Her mother raised a brow, the fingers of her sword hand tightening on the hilt of her weapon. The Amazons did not trust easily, and with good reason. Men were tricky and often proved untrustworthy. Diana found herself hoping that this meeting would not end in bloodshed; Themyscira had seen enough battle for one day. 

“I wish to open communication with you. Atlantis is reopening it’s connection to the surface world; my ancestors were… misguided to keep our world hidden for so long. If this is not a suitable arrangement, I understand,” He bowed his head again, blond tresses curling around his ears. He was quite beautiful, for a man; Diana wondered if the tall red-headed woman was his wife. She had commanded the water itself and had risen from the waves like a deadly siren. Many of Diana’s sisters had gaped in awe at the red woman clothed in scales.

“This is a large request of us,” Hippolyta said softly, her fingers relaxing on her sword. She stepped towards the ocean king and looked him over. “You seem trustworthy, I do not doubt that an alliance between our nations would prove fruitful,” She turned to her subjects. “But I must consult with my council. This is not a decision to be taken lightly, King Arthur.”

The man smiled to himself, Diana saw the corner of his lips curl upwards in a regal expression. “Of course,” He raised his head and stepped backward. The red woman strode to his side with her head held high. Diana wanted to ask her how she had made the waves do her bidding. “If you come to a decision, whether it be in favour of my proposition or not, you may use this to contact me.”

He handed  Hippolyta a small device, round and grooved like a shell, but it had small inscriptions in the cream coloured surface. Diana watched as her mother examined it, looked up at the king and bowed her head.

“We must take out leave, the tide is turning. Goodbye, Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana, I hope our paths cross again one day.”

He took the red woman’s arm under his own, a small smile passed between the two of them, and they walked into the waves. The Amazons all watched as the strangers left and wondered what their queen would do. Accept the offer? It was uncertain. Themyscira had not been in contact with Man’s world, or anything like it, for centuries.

Perhaps it was time to venture out into the world once again. 


End file.
